


Biggie Smalls and Tupac Shakur: Friends Forever

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [22]
Category: Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Community: angst_bingo, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Rap Music, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami reflects on Tupac Shakur, the Notorious B.I.G. and what happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggie Smalls and Tupac Shakur: Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. This time I dedicate it to Journey Maker (hope she likes it), Biggie Smalls, aka Notorious BIG, and Tupac Shakur. It’s in Yami's point of view. Plus, I put in a few news articles from the Internet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The news articles and the song lyrics belong with their respective owners. I own the stories, oneshots, ficlets, songfics and poems I cook up from time to time.

Biggie and Tupac: Friends Forever

It is nighttime in California. Here I, Yami, sit and ponder about music and rappers. My necklace, which consists of two Y’s in a circle, hangs around my neck. My two friends, Notorious BIG and Tupac Shakur, were out making music. But I am worried about this… feud between the East and West Coasts. They call it the West and East Coast war, or the Hip Hop Feud.

_If I got to choose a coast I got to choose the East_  
_I live out there, so don’t go there_  
_But that don’t mean a nigga can’t rest in the West_  
_See some nice breasts in the West_  
_Smoke some nice sess in the West, y’all niggaz is a mess_  
_Thinkin’ I’m gon’ stop, givin’ L.A. props_  
_All I got is beef with those that violate me_  
_I shall annihilate thee_

I smile as I remember the lyrics to “Goin’ Back To Cali” by Biggie. He is such a talented artist with his rapping skills, heavy flow and beautiful but dark lyrics. As for Tupac, he really inspires me with his poetry. Sometimes, he tells me some poems he works on and asks for my help, which I am all too happy to do. I once told him that I am very well versed in the subject of dreams, and he and Biggie were very surprised, as well as very intrigued.

“You should write poetry about that,” Tupac suggested, and I did just that.

When I finished the poem, which I titled “Dreams”, I signed it,  
“For my best friends, Biggie and Tupac.”

This touched them, and I told them, after copying the poem, that they could keep it, and they did.

**Six months later…**

The frown on my face darkens as I remember what happened…

The feud had torn them apart. I knew that they probably never get the chance to rekindle their friendship.

I know now that they are gone and they will never come back. Someone – I don't know who – took away the lives of my two hip hop friends, my companions. I will not forget them… EVER!

_Tupac Shakur and Biggie Smalls (as the B.I.G. was also known) were shot dead in their cars within six months of each other in 1996 and 1997. This feud between former friends began in 1994, when Tupac was shot five times, believing Biggie knew of the attack and failed to warn him. What ensued were verbal assaults on recorded material and attacks on friends of each of the rappers – and the hip hop world had a war on its hands. Both murders remain a mystery but theories abound as to who was and wasn’t involved, and a lot of bad blood remains between those closest to the pair._

Of course, I know they are watching over me…

_The circumstances of these two deaths were remarkably similar. Both young men were shot multiple times while sitting in the front passenger seats of their vehicles. Both victims were rushed to the hospital by their own entourages. Notorious B.I.G., who was born Christopher Wallace and was also known as Biggie Smalls, was dead on arrival. Tupac Shakur lived for six days and endured multiple operations before succumbing to his wounds._

_Both incidents followed major public events and took place on crowded streets. Shakur was killed in Las Vegas. Notorious B.I.G. was gunned down in Los Angeles. In both instances, witnesses refused to come forward and help the police. Gang enmity between the Bloods and the Crips appears to have played a part in both murders._

They may be gone physically. However, I will always have memories of them in my heart.

_Despite exhaustive police efforts and investigative reporting in the press, the murders of Tupac Shakur and Notorious B.I.G. remain unsolved. Rumors and theories have proliferated in the years since their deaths. Some believe that Shakur’s murder was ordered by B.I.G. who in turn was murdered by Death Row loyalists and carried out by members of the Bloods, some of whom were also California police officers. Others feel that the murders were a deliberate attempt to escalate the East Coast-West Coast feud and keep rap in the headlines in order to sell records. It has also been suggested that Tupac Shakur and Notorious B.I.G. were innocent bystanders and that the intended targets were actually the CEOs, Suge Knight and Puffy Combs. And the ultimate conspiracy theory holds that the record executives conspired to have these artists killed because dead rappers—particularly rappers with legal problems that cost their companies money—are more profitable than live rappers._

_The deaths of Tupac Shakur and Notorious B.I.G., just six months apart, are without a doubt related. But the question remains: Who killed them, and why?_

_Watch my life_  
_Pass me by,_  
_In the rear view mirror_  
_Pictures frozen in time_  
_Are becoming clearer_  
_I don’t wanna waste another day_  
_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_  
_Yeah…_

_(Chorus)_  
_‛Cause I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken,_  
_And I’m fading,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be,_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’ve been dying inside,_  
_Little by little,_  
_No where to go,_  
_But going out of my mind_  
_In endless circles,_  
_Running from myself until_  
_You gave me a reason for standing still_

_And I want you,_  
_And I feel you_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken_  
_And I’m fading,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be,_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’m falling faster,_  
_Barely breathing,_  
_Give me something_  
_To believe in_  
_Tell me it’s not all in my head_

_Take what’s left_  
_Of this man_  
_Make me whole_  
_Once again_

_‛Cause I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken,_  
_And I’m faded,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be,_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’ve been dying inside, you see_  
_I’m going out of my mind_  
_Out of my mind_  
_I’m just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left of me?_  
_Just running in circles in my mind_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left of me?_  
~Nick Lachey, **What’s Left of Me**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
